


That one conversation after the camping trip

by litebrite21



Series: That one... [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litebrite21/pseuds/litebrite21
Summary: “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”“I just gave you a three minute explanation.”“Yeah, but I wasn’t paying attention. I kind of zoned out after ‘I kissed Ram.’”“God damn it, Bohn.”OR the one where King is questioning his own feelings for Ram and goes to Bohn for help. He regrets it but quickly realizes he may have gone to the right person.
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, King & Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: That one... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857613
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	That one conversation after the camping trip

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my first story i've ever published. it's very rare that i write something that i'm not being forced to do, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. i would like to start writing and sharing regularly. 
> 
> i wrote this in an hour and a half, so if there are any errors or anything, that would be why.
> 
> enjoy! :)
> 
> (i don't own any of these characters)

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

“I just gave you a three minute explanation.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t paying attention. I kind of zoned out after ‘I kissed Ram.’”

“God damn it, Bohn.”

King places his head down on his dining room table, hands meeting over his head where he pulls lightly on the strands of hair that are within reach. He had invited Bohn over for breakfast this morning hoping that he would have some kind of helpful advice, but after knowing him for so long, King doesn’t understand why he didn’t expect this exact exchange. Bohn eats his food happily while King struggles with his thoughts. 

“You’re so useless sometimes, I swear,” King mumbles under his breath, leaning back in his chair. 

“Hey, you don’t need to be mean,” Bohn pouts. “Just let me try to put together the parts I did hear. So you like Ram.”

King's gaze drifts down to the table and he bites on his lip. He doesn’t agree nor disagree with Bohn’s statement.

“And you kissed.”

“We did,” King responds, putting his elbows on the table.

“But you don’t know how you feel?”

Silence.

"You were the one that kissed him, right?"

More silence.

“King,” Bohn says in a certain tone of voice. King can’t tell what it means. 

“Hm?” He finally looks up at Bohn. 

“Idiot,” Bohn chuckles to himself. So that was what his tone meant. 

“Hey, no need to be mean,” King repeats Bohn’s earlier statement. Bohn shakes his head in disbelief. 

“You obviously care about him. Have you seen the way you look at him? Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel anything.”

King looks at him, opens his mouth, and pauses. He then looks down and shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

“You can’t, right?” Bohn questions. He sticks a piece of toast into his mouth. 

As King looks back up at Bohn, he thinks about the time he ate breakfast in this same spot, Ram sitting where Bohn was. He remembers looking at him differently than he ever did before, a more loving perspective. It scared King. He never had someone that made him feel like that. At the time, King doubted his own feelings. Now that he’s in the same scenario with Bohn, he can tell the difference between feelings he has towards his friend and his feelings towards the boy with the neck tattoo. 

Bohn didn’t make his heart pound out of his chest. King cared for him like a brother. 

He didn’t make King want to lean over the dining table and kiss him. He felt the need to text Duen right now to apologize for even letting that image come into his mind, disturbed by the thought of it.

Bohn didn’t make King want to be a better person. 

He didn’t want to hold Bohn in his arms and tell him how he just wanted to protect him and take care of him. Walk him through life’s obstacles. 

It’s different. It’s all different. So is this love? Infatuation? What word is he supposed to use to describe all of this?

“King. Kiiiiiiiing. Buddy,” Bohn waves his hand in front of King’s face, King’s eyes fixed on his face. His eyes are glazed over, unfocused. King jumps a little, realizing what he’s doing and his face flushes a little. 

“What happened?” Bohn asks as King rubs his own eyes out of embarrassment. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking. Sorry,” King rests his head on his hand, staring at the wall to his left.

Bohn nods, sipping the coffee in front of him. King notices in the corner of his eye that Bohn giving him a look like he’s considering something. It makes sense when he puts the mug down and grabs King’s free hand that’s sitting on top of the table, cupping it with both of his own hands. They’re slightly warm from the coffee cup Bohn just held. King looks at him with confusion and slight shock. It’s rare to see any kind of affection from Bohn towards someone other than Duen. He’s not that kind of person. Nonetheless, he’s sitting here with King like this. Bohn gives him a small smile that King can only describe as soft. It’s genuine. Like he really cares. It makes King’s chest ache knowing that not a lot of people have been real with him. It kind of reminds him of Duen. Bohn’s always cared about people, but he’s never been like this. King wonders if Bohn is getting parts of Duen’s personality just from being around him so much. He needs this comfort, so King squeezes his bottom hand. Bohn looks him straight in the eye. 

“I may act like an asshole sometimes, but I do want to help you. I know you're struggling and I understand completely,” Bohn starts. “When I met Duen, I questioned what I felt for a bit. I may have acted confident, but when we first met, I really questioned myself. I never really felt much for anyone until we met.”

The information itself is mind boggling, but the fact that Bohn is opening up to him is way more shocking than anything he could tell King. 

“But I knew. I knew it was something, so I took a chance. I almost didn’t do anything about it because I was doubting my feelings and what he felt for me. I thought it would ruin my chance to even be friends with him. Look at us now. I love him with everything I have in me. The thought of him not being in my life terrifies me. We fought on that trip and I was so scared about what was going to happen,” his voice cracks a little. “Everything’s fine. I don’t want to be with anyone else. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

King is still in a state of shock. It's crazy to hear a person like him talking about something like this. To see him get upset over another person and talk so fondly about someone. It's a stark contrast from the person he normally meets with at school. King mentally praises Duen for doing this to him. Bohn is still waiting for an answer, so he shakes his head.

“Not really, I’m sorry,” he says honestly. Bohn nods.

“You’ve never seen the way he looks at you. God, King. That boy looks at you like you promised him the world,” Bohn says and King notices that he still has tears in his eyes from his story. King starts feeling burning in his own eyes from the words being spoken to him. 

“You give him the same look. It’s like neither of you notice that there’s something there. It’s beautiful. It doesn’t even matter if you guys end up together or not, your friendship is beautiful. But I’m telling you that you should do what I did. Take a chance, see what the two of you can get out of this. Even if he rejects you for some reason, Ram wouldn’t stop talking to you. There’s no way,” Bohn smiles at King again. 

King is in tears at this point, sniffling and trying to get it under control. His free hand wipes his cheeks before he puts it on top of Bohn’s. Bohn’s normal personality comes out again. 

“Dude, it’s wet,” Bohn says, pretending to be disgusted. King laughs, sniffing again.

“Shut up,” he says. “But thank you.”

Bohn nods and goes back to his toast, taking his hands away from King. He ignores the feeling of dread that washes over him when he remembers that he needs to talk to Ram about this, something he’s been scared to do for a long time. 

It’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the end of my first fic! if anybody wants it, i will make a story about king's conversation with ram. thank you for reading :)


End file.
